


political wolves (just imagine)

by tryslora



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Politics, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Derek and Scott are Brothers, Mates, Multi, Not!Fic, Tumblr, Werewolf Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4919605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine it’s the 10s, and Talia Hale and Melissa McCall are living in Washington DC, their children attending the same elite private academy as other lupine and human political children. Imagine that Talia Hale is making a run for president, attempting to become the first lupine president of the United States.</p>
            </blockquote>





	political wolves (just imagine)

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a bit of not!fic on tumblr in order to make notes on an idea I had. I'm archiving it here for my own reference, because honestly, on tumblr, I'll lose it. It just got stuck in my head, all this world building, and I wanted to get it written down somewhere.

Imagine it’s the 60s, and suddenly everyone knows that werewolves are real. They might be your neighbor, your kid’s best friend. They might live down the street, they might be your co-worker. Some people say live and let live, others are afraid. But it’s the sixties, and everyone deserves to be free.

Imagine it’s the 70s, and werewolves are fighting for representation. Liberals are pro-wolf and conservatives are against them, but no one is actually looking at what a werewolf needs. The Lupine party comes into being.

Imagines it’s the 80s, and the lupine party is now represented in Congress, in the Senate, in almost every state. It’s become a three party country.

Imagines it’s the 90s, and rising senator Talia Hale (L-CA) loses her mate and husband unexpectedly to a car crash and is left as a single mom and one of the most respected lupine politicians. She states publicly that her kids are the most important things in her life, and for that reason, she will continue to remain in politics, fighting for their future.

Imagines it’s the 00s, and Melissa McCall is dealing with the trauma of a son who was bitten at the tender age of ten. She is fighting against those who try to keep him out of schools, who try to say where he can go because he is too young to be bitten, too young to be able to control his wolves. She is everywhere, and she meets Talia Hale who is suddenly there, and supporting her, and they form a coalition for moms against lupine segregation.

Imagine when Talia realizes that wolves can mate find more than one mate, that while a mate is a mystical  _for life_  connection, it isn’t  _for one and only_.

Imagine the family as Talia brings home Melissa and her son, fitting in with the three children she already has. Scott has a brother, Derek, and two sisters, Laura and Cora, now.

Imagine it’s the 10s, and Talia Hale and Melissa McCall are living in Washington DC, their children attending the same elite private academy as other lupine and human political children.

Imagine that Talia Hale is making a run for president, attempting to become the first lupine president of the United States.

Just imagine.

#

Imagine that the Hale and McCall children have moved to Washington DC and are just starting at Edgewood Academy, the elite private school attended by the children of high powered politicians. Derek is a senior, Scott a junior, and Cora a sophomore. Laura is taking a year off before going to college, wanting to stay close to home while Talia runs for president.

Imagine that Derek meets junior Jackson Whittemore (son of Daniel Whittemore (NY-D)) and his first thought is  _what a dick_.

Imagine that his second thought is  _I want that dick_  and he doesn’t know what to do with that.

Imagine that he spends his days fantasizing about things he can’t have, people he shouldn’t get involved with. He stares at Jackson, trying to look through his skin, finds the insecure terrified, angry boy underneath.

Imagine that he confronts Jackson, tries to tell him that he  _gets_  it, he understands, and Jackson pushes him away, won’t talk to him, won’t deal with him at all.

Imagine that Jackson breaks up with Lydia Martin (daughter of Natalie Martin (NY-D)) the next day and won’t say why.

Imagine that there are furtive gropes in the locker room, blow jobs under the bleachers, things Jackson won’t talk about but that leave Derek blushing and grinning and trying not to let his sisters see past the quiet mask he normally wears.

Imagine that it all falls apart when upstart John Stilinski (CA-D) arrives in Washington DC along with his son, and Stiles storms the school, becoming best friends with Scott.

Imagine that Jackson has angry sex with Stiles just because he knows it’ll piss Derek off.

Imagine that Derek doesn’t actually care. That he can’t stop thinking about the way Stiles sucks on markers during class, the way his long fingers twist and turn with every thought that he speaks aloud.

Imagine that Derek daydreams about them both and doesn’t understand when his wolf growls, wants them with him, won’t let go.

Imagine Derek talking to his mom, trying to confess to Talia that he’s screwed up as a wolf, that he’s being pulled in two directions. And Talia hands him a draft of a flyer she’s put together, for wolves to understand that they don’t have to be one or the other about anything. That it could be both. That it could be forever.

Imagine Derek awkwardly telling Stiles first, because it’s somehow easier, and they both confront Jackson together in a messy hour of confessions and hand jobs.

Imagine Derek graduating while Jackson and Stiles cheer.

Imagine Talia giving Jackson the bite and it becomes a political statement about humans and wolves, and Daniel Whittemore can’t figure out whether to take offense or use it to further his own political means. Talia doesn’t care, just leave her boys alone.

Imagine Derek dancing with Jackson first, then Stiles, at Talia’s inauguration ball. Imagine him making sure the press gets a picture of Jackson and Stiles dancing together.

Imagine Derek being on the forefront of werewolf rights, his two mate standing right beside him.

Just imagine.

#

Imagine that Scott McCall has no idea what a mate is. He’s heard of it, sure, but he’s sixteen. He’s a bitten wolf. None of this will really impact him, not like it impacts his siblings. He’s got plenty of time to do things the usual way, right?

Imagine that Scott moves to Washington DC, following his step-mom Talia’s presidential campaign, and of course he starts school at Edgewood Academy along with his step-siblings Derek and Cora. He’s a junior. Everything’s going to be awesome. 

Imagine that on the first day of school, Scott sees Allison Argent (daughter of Chris Argent, VT-R) and  _nothing_  is the same after that. He  _knows_  her without knowing her. His wolf wants her desperately, whining under his skin. He suddenly realizes that he might be bitten, but he has a  _mate_  and he can’t live without her.

Imagine that Allison is dating Isaac Lahey (son of Senator Lahey, IA-R).

Imagine that Scott’s crushed, so Derek and Cora take him out, cheer him up. Later Derek talks to Scott, tells him that if he feels the pull, he should take a chance. He tells Scott that he’s trying to do the same, to listen to his wolf.

Imagine that Scott talks to Allison and she walks away because he’s a wolf and her family has told her that wolves are evil. They do not support the lupine platforms, and she can’t go against them.

Imagine that Allison comes to him a few days later and whispers that she doesn’t agree with everything her grandfather (Gerard Argent, formerly VT-R) says and does. That her father is trying to change things, that he votes with lupine policy sometimes. That he’s moderate and there are other conservatives trying to get him pushed from office.

Imagine that Allison is afraid to be seen with Scott because of how it might affect her father. Imagine that Scott is worried about how it might affect Talia’s campaign if he is seen with a conservative.

Imagine Isaac finds out.

Imagine Isaac confronts Scott, all shaky limbs and uncertainty hidden behind bravado, as forceful as his father while quivering because he hates this attitude, hates to act like this, but Allison is his one and only.

Imagine that Scott feels like he’s been hit by a bolt of lightning when he meets Isaac, that he wants to just pull him in and comfort him, and kiss him, and hold onto him.

Imagine that Scott says  _fuck it_  and does just that.

Imagine that Isaac kisses him back.

Imagine that Allison’s okay with this, relieved that she can love two boys and once, that it  _works_  and that Talia’s not upset when she finds out that her adopted son is dating two people at once.

Imagine that because of Scott, Isaac, and Allison, Talia Hale and Chris Argent and Melissa McCall all work together for change in the political climate.

Imagine that all because of Scott falling in love without reservation, the world changes for the better.

Just imagine.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to take this full circle, come find me [on tumblr](http://tryslora.tumblr.com).


End file.
